Ketika Tao sakit
by JiHyunZee
Summary: Suatu siang ketika hujan turun, Tao meminta izin pada Kris, kekasihnya, untuk hujan-hujanan. Namun, Kris tak mengizinkannya. Tao pun beraegyo di hadapan Kris, dan akhirnya Kris mengizinkannya dengan syarat Tao tidak boleh demam. Namun, keesokan harinya, Tao demam dan tidak mau meminum obat dari Dokter. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kris agar Tao meminum obatnya? -TaoRis-


Title : Ketika Tao sakit

Author : JiHyunz

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

Length : Oneshoot

~~~HAPPY READING~~~

Di suatu siang, hujan turun membasahi kota Seoul. Seorang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao, atau biasa dipanggil Tao, menatap turunnya hujan dari jendela apartemennya. Seorang namja bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa diapnggil Kris, yang merupakan kekasih Tao, berjalan mendekati Tao, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gege..." panggil Tao.

"Hm? Wae panda kecilku?" sahut Kris.

"Tao ingin hujan-hujanan di luar. Boleh ya?"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Tao agar menghadapnya.

"Tidak bisa Tao. Kalau kau demam bagaimana?"

"Ayolah Ge... Tao tidak akan demam kok. Ya? Ya?"

"Tidak bisa Tao... Gege benar-benar tidak ingin kamu sakit.."

Tao memanyunkan bibirnya, ngambek pada kekasihnya itu. Kris tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Tao. Hatinya mulai luluh untuk mengizinkan Tao hujan-hujanan. Tapi dia segera menepis rasa luluh itu, karna bagaimanapun juga, ini demi kesehatan Tao. Kesal karna Kris mengabaikan ngambeknya, Tao menghentikan ngambeknya, kemudian beraegyo di hadapan kekasihnya itu.

"Ayolah Ge~~ Bbuing Bbuing ~~~" mohon Tao lagi sambil melakukan aegyo andalannya. Kris terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan Tao terus melakukan aegyonya...

"Baiklah panda kecilku, Gege akan mengizinkanmu hujan-hujanan. Tapi kau janji tidak akan demam kan?"

Tao tersenyum senang karna berhasil membujuk Kris.

"Ne Gege, Tao janji."

"Kalau begitu, Gege ikut hujan-hujanan denganmu ne."

"Ne. Kajja Ge!"

Keesokan harinya~~~

Kris masuk ke kamar Tao untuk membangunkan kekasihnya yang tengah tidur nyenyak itu. Kris duduk di samping tempat tidur Tao. Ia mengelus pipi Tao dengan punggung tangannya, kebiasaannya sebelum membangunkan kekasih tercintanya itu..

Namun, ada yang janggal hari ini. Kris merasa, suhu tubuh Tao hangat, tidak seperti biasanya. Kris mulai khawatir pada Tao, dan menduga jika Tao demam karna hujan-hujanan kemarin.

"Tao, ayo bangun." ucap Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Tao. Perlahan, Tao membuka matanya.

"Mmhh... Gege~~ Tao masih ngantuk." ucap Tao.

"Tapi ini sudah siang Tao.. Cepat bangun, dan Gege akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?" tanya Tao.

"Sudahlah, nanti Tao juga tau kok. Sekarang cepat bangun dan mandi ne.." balas Kris sembari beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar Tao. Tao turun dari kasurnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sehabis mandi, Tao sarapan bersama Kris. Mereka sarapan dalam diam. Kris sibuk memperhatikan Tao, dan Tao sibuk dengan sarapannya. Tiba-tiba, Tao merasa tidak nafsu makan dan tidak enak badan. Kris menyadari keanehan Tao, dan sekarang ia yakin jika Tao benar-benar demam.

"Tao~" panggil Kris.

"Ne?"

"Gwaenchanayo? Kok tumben tidak nafsu makan?" tanya Kris memastikan.

"Eum... anio, nan gwaenchana." jawab Tao sembari memaksakan diri menghabiskan sarapannya.

Sehabis sarapan, Kris mengajak Tao ke suatu tempat seperti katanya tadi. Di perjalanan, Tao mencoba menebak-nebak kemana Kris mengajaknya sekarang. Namun, semua tempat-tempat indah yang ia bayangkan hancur sudah saat mobil yang dikendarainya bersama Kris berhenti di sebuah tempat bertuliskan Klinik. Kris memarkir mobilnya, kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu mobil utuk Tao.

"Tao, ayo turun." ajak Kris.

"Shireo!" tolak Tao.

"Wae?" tanya Kris.

"Pokoknya tidak mau!"

"Tao, Gege hanya ingin tau, apakah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak. Gege khawatir padamu Tao. Ok?" bujuk Kris. Tao pun luluh dan akhirnya turun dari mobil sembari menggenggam tangan Kris.

Sesampainya di dalam Klinik, Kris meminta Dokter untuk memeriksa Tao. Selama pemeriksaan, Tao terus memasang wajah kusutnya. Kris terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Tao yang kusut itu. Sehabis pemeriksaan, Kris dan Tao duduk di hadapan Dokter.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Tao, Dok?" tanya Kris.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan, dia dinyatakan demam." jawab Dokter itu.

"Ah, sudah saya duga." balas Kris. Dokter itu tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya sekarang Tao disuntik ne." ujar Dokter.

"MWO? Disuntik? Shireo!" tolak Tao.

"Tao, kau kan sudah besar, masa tidak mau disuntik? Ini demi kesehatanmu.." bujuk Kris.

"SHI-REO!" tolak Tao lagi. Dokter itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Tao.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Tao diberi obat saja. Ini obatnya." ujar Dokter itu sembari memberikan obat untuk Tao pada Kris.

"Kamsahamnida Dokter. Kami permisi dulu." ucap Kris sembari beranjak dari duduknya dan menggandeng Tao. Dokter itu pun tersenyum pada mereka.

Malam harinya~~~

"Tao, ayo minum obatmu." ucap Kris.

"Shireo." tolak Tao.

"Kalau kau tak minum obatmu, demammu tidak akan sembuh." ujar Kris.

"Biar saja.." balas Tao sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tao, Gege mohon jangan bersikap manja seperti itu. Minum obatmu ne?" mohon Kris.

"Shireo Gege." balas Tao sembari berjalan ke kamarnya.

10 menit kemudian~~~

-At Kamar Tao-

Cklek...

Kris membuka pintu kamar Tao tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Tao terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dari sana, Kris menatapnya dalam diam. Tao memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap Kris. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur, kemudian duduk di samping Tao. Kris menarik kedua pipi Tao, dan CUP... Kris mencium bibir Tao. Tao terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan ciuman Kris, namun, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga Kris, sehingga ia pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, Kris melumat bibir Tao sebentar, kemudian menggigit kecil bibir Tao, meminta izin lidahnya untuk memasuki rongga mulut Tao. Tao pun membuka mulutnya, dan Kris langsung memasukkan obat demam yang ada di lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao. Tao tak menyadarinya, karna ia larut (?) dalam ciuman Kris. Merasa telah memasukkan seluruh obat demam di lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao, Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Kris melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Tao.

"Gege..." panggil Tao.

"Hm?" tanya Kris.

"Kenapa Gege mencium Tao?" tanya Tao polos.

"Karna Gege menyayangi Tao." jawab Kris sambil mengacak pelan rambut Tao.

"Eum... Tao juga sayang Gege.." balas Tao sambil menunduk malu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kris.

"Maksud Gege?" tanya balik Tao.

"Sebenarnya, tadi Gege memasukkan obat demam ke dalam mulutmu." jawab Kris.

"Mwo? Obat demam? Yak, Gege!" kesal Tao sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha... kau lucu sekali Tao. Tapi, obatnya tidak terasa kan?" tanya Kris yakin. Tao hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya lagi karna masih kesal dengan kekasihnya itu. Kris tersenyum melihat reaksi Tao.

"Jangan memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu. Apa kau mau Gege menciummu lagi, heum~?" tanya Kris menggoda Tao.

"Yak, dasar Gege mesum!"

~THE END~


End file.
